Nunca jamás
by Cris Snape
Summary: Milah está cansada de vivir rodeada de mediocridad y toma una decisión cuando el capitán Jones le ofrece una vida repleta de aventuras. Historia escrita para el reto "El deseo de su corazón" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**NUNCA JAMÁS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada relacionado con Storybrooke es mío._

Esta historia participa en el reto **"El deseo de su corazón" **del foro **"Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**

* * *

Nunca jamás sentir vergüenza. Milah odia pasear por la aldea y ser señalada con el dedo. _"Allá va la mujer del cobarde. ¡Miradla!"_. No entienden que, ella más que nadie, reprueba las decisiones que tomó su marido tiempo atrás, cuando fue al frente y se hirió a sí mismo para abandonar la guerra.

Nunca jamás pasar hambre. Ya no sabe qué hacer para llevar un plato de comida a la mesa. Milah es la única capaz de encontrar un trabajo decente y, día tras día, siente deseos de golpear a su marido. Cada vez que lo ve allí sentado, lamentándose por su aciago destino, piensa en obligarlo a salir ahí fuera en busca de un futuro para su familia.

Nunca jamás sentirse atrapada. Milah quiere abandonar esa aldea. Se lo ha dicho a su esposo muchas veces, pero él es tan cobarde que ni siquiera se plantea la posibilidad de asumir el riesgo. Acepta la situación con resignación y lo odia por eso. No sólo tiene que soportar la vergüenza de ser su mujer, también tiene que aguantar a un hombre incapaz de luchar y superar lo que hizo.

Nunca jamás compartir el lecho con él. Hubo un tiempo en que lo amó sinceramente, pero todo aquello quedó atrás. Milah no reconoce al hombre que volvió de la guerra y le asquea sentir sus besos y sus caricias. Hace mucho que no hacen el amor y espera no tener que hacerlo más. No puede amarlo. Ya no.

Cuando conoce a Killian Jones, comprende que todo aquello que tanto la horroriza puede cambiar. El atractivo capitán le promete una vida repleta de aventuras, lejos de la mediocridad en la que vive sumida. Le asegura que juntos conocerán nuevos mundos, lugares con los que no ha alcanzado a soñar y Milah se deja seducir. Apenas se lo piensa porque no echará de menos nada de lo que deja atrás.

O eso es lo que ella piensa.

— Partiremos con el alba —Asegura Killian. Yacen abrazados sobre la cama en la que Milah se ha sentido mujer por primera vez en muchos años. La notica la llena de alborozo, ansiosa como está por irse de ese pequeño infierno en que se ha convertido su vida.

— Entonces, debo ir a por Baelfire lo antes posible —Dice, haciendo ademán de incorporarse. El capitán la detiene.

— ¿Baelfire?

— Mi hijo.

— Lo siento, preciosa, pero no quiero niños en mi tripulación.

Cuando Killian sonrió por primera vez, Milah se quedó absolutamente prendada de él. Ahora le parece que se ha vuelto mezquino de repente y le observa con inseguridad, casi con temor.

— No puedo dejarle solo.

— No le dejarás solo. Se queda con su padre. ¿No es cierto? Ese hombre que tanto te repugna.

— Pero Bael es mi hijo.

— Lo siento, Milah, pero la invitación sólo te incluye a ti. Si quieres conseguir todo lo que te he prometido, debes dejarle aquí.

Killian se levanta y la deja a solas. Milah se aferra a las sábanas y mira a su alrededor. El camarote es fascinante. Todo en ese barco lo es y anhela tenerlo para ella. Pero Bael es su niño. ¿Merece la pena irse con su capitán pirata si eso supone dejar a su hijo atrás?

Milah necesita horas para pensarlo. Las dudas la asaltan continuamente y por un momento está a punto de volver con su hijo, pero sabe que no podría seguir soportando vivir con su esposo. Nunca jamás podría estar con él. Nunca jamás podría volver a sentirse atada a un ser tan patético como él. Ni siquiera por Baelfire.

Cuando Killian regresa, la abraza mientras llora por no poderse despedir de su hijo, lo único bonito que ha tenido en los últimos años, lo único que merecía la pena. Pero está decidida. Nunca jamás será Milah, la esposa del cobarde. Ahora es la mujer del capitán Killian Jones y está dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí misma para olvidarlo todo. Baelfire incluido.

* * *

_Esta es la segunda historia que presento al reto. Me apetecía escoger a un personaje nuevo y he aquí el resultado. Espero que os haya gustado. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
